Flaming Fangs
by anime all the time27
Summary: During a dare Tsuna witnesses a horrifying incounter, will he ever be the same? Horrible Summary better than it sounds hopefully. Vampire!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

"Why am I here again?" Tsuna whispered, looking around the corners of the abandoned house.

**Flashback**

"_Ow, stop!" Tsuna yelled._

_The bullies stopped for a second, one of them pulled him up by the collar. "Okay, but now you have to get something for me. I dropped something on the second floor of that abandoned house outside of the school's gates. I want you to get it." He said._

_The bullies practically dragged him by his shirt straight to the house._

**End flashback**

Tsuna sighed. He finally made it to the stairs after searching for them for nearly 20 minutes. He slowly walked up them, careful not to disturb anything. Suddenly he heard ringing coming from own the hall. "That must be what he dropped." Tsuna whispered.

He made his way down the hall. The door stood out from the rest of the house, it was clean and the handle was a shining gold. He careful turned the knob and peered inside. He saw a light flash from the phone in the corner of the room, he ran in and grabbed it as fast as he could. Suddenly the door slammed, something grabbed his head and pulled down the collar of his shirt. He struggled against the hands that held him back, he couldn't move at all. A sharp pain erupted in his body, what ever was holding him bit into his neck. He let out a pained scream, loud enough that you could hear it from outside. "A vampire! It's biting me!" Tsuna thought.

The vampire dropped him to the floor and disappeared back into the darkness of the shadows. Tsuna could fell blood pouring out of his neck, and his body was burning all over, he finally lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, his neck was still damp from the blood. He sat up and looked around. "I'm leaving now." He thought.

He got up and looked outside. "They're still here." He said looking down at the bullies.

He walked down the stairs, he was dizzy and light headed. The door creaked as he pushed it open. It was dark outside and the street lamps didn't seem to be working. "Did ya get my phone dame- Tsuna?" He asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "I saw something in there and I got out of there a fast as I could." He whispered, looking at the ground.

"Whatcha' see a ghost or something?" He teased.

"Not exactly." He thought.

Tsuna started walking away. "By the way don't call me dame- Tsuna ever again, understand?" He said confidence rising.

Mochidia ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Who do you think you are dame- Tsuna?" Mochidia yelled.

He noticed that his hand was wet right after he placed his hand of Tsuna shoulder. The lights started flickering, and Mochidia saw Tsuna's full appearance. He had red blood staining his shirt all the way down to his left leg. His eyes were a lifeless red color. Mochidia instantly dropped his hand from Tsuna, and stepped back. Tsuna again walked away.

**Time skip**

Tsuna grabbed a sweater from his locker at school before he headed back home. "I don't want mom to get worried if she sees all the blood." He thought, as he opened the front gates to his house.

"Hi mom! I'm home!" He said, as he ran up the stairs.

He stepped into the bathroom, and took his shirt off. 'There's no way to get that out." He said, as he threw it into the garbage can.

He jumped into the shower and turned the water on, it immediately turned red from the blood. When he got out of the shower he looked in the mirror. He looked at his mouth and noticed two sharp canine like fangs coming from the top of his mouth. He then saw his eyes they were deep red. "Thank goodness nobody saw me when I came in." He thought.

He thought back to before this night happened. "Brown eyes, brown eyes, brown eyes."

His eyes turned back to the soft chocolate brown that they were before. "Wow, I can't believe that worked." He said sweat dropping.

He went to cover up his bite mark when he noticed it wasn't there anymore. "hmm, being a vampire is more interesting than I thought." He said, walking into his room and closing the door.

He changed quickly and noticed a burning coming from his throat. He needed something to drink. He tried water and food, but the burning didn't go away. 'I have to have blood I guess." He sighed, and walked out onto his balcony.

"Maybe I can turn into a bat or something." He thought.

"Transform." He whispered.

Suddenly he felt sharp pains going through his back, like new bones were forming. Soon the pain subsided and he looked behind him. He had big black feathered wings. "That's more like it!" He said, as he jumped off the balcony and into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

He flew over a town far from Namimori, he looked down in the streets, and caught a smell of copper. He looked down and saw a women walking alone down an ally. He silently landed behind her and grabbed her shoulder, and tilted her head to the side. His fangs seemed to lengthen as he got closer to the women's neck. He sunk his fangs into her neck, and soon she passed out from fear. He controlled the venom in his mouth, from turning her into a vampire. Once he finished he set her down against the brick wall, and watch as the marks on her neck slowly started to disappear. "_Metal note: Vampire bites heal extremely quickly." _He thought.

He noticed that she began to stir, he jumped up and hid behind a dumpster and watched her. She opened her eyes, and soon snapped them completely opened, she seemed to be digging in her purse for something. Finally she pulled out a little compact, and opened it, examining her neck. Once she went over every inch of her neck, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I can't believe that I was bitten by a vampire!" She said happily. "I need to stop drinking so much."

She got up off the ground and continued walking down the ally. Tsuna watched her disappear down the ally before spreading his wings, and getting back in the sky. He was satisfied for now, but he would probably need to have more blood later.

**Time Skip**

He landed on his balcony back in Namimori, and silently walked into his room. His eyes turned back to there normal chocolate brown. He looked at his clock. "2 AM!" He nearly yelled. "I have school tomorrow too."

He sighed, and changed into his pajamas, and laid in his bed with his hands behind his head. "_Good thing Reborn was out of town tonight, and Lambo and I-Pin were asleep, or this day would have been a lot harder to get through. The only thing is trying to keep this a secret for as long as possible." _He smirked. _"But it would be nice to mess with some people." _

He moved uncomfortably on his back, his wings were cramped under his weight. He sighed and rolled over on his side. "_Now that I think of it, would Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the others notice any changes in me?" _He thought.

He inwardly shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow." He whispered.

He soon fell asleep.

**Time Skip**

Tsuna woke up long before the sun rose. He woke up only 2 hours after he went to sleep. He felt more awake, and refreshed then he ever had in his entire life. Suddenly Reborn burst into Tsuna's room with his giant Leon hammer, ready to wake Tsuna up. He was surprised when he saw Tsuna standing at his desk, filling his school bag with books. "Good morning Reborn." He said smiling.

"Choussou, Dame- Tsuna." He replied.

Tsuna had grown to hate that name, but went with it any ways. "Do you know if breakfast is ready?" Tsuna asked.

"Mama said that she had lots of leftover garlic that was about to go bad, so she made a bunch of dishes with it." Reborn said.

Tsuna flinched. "_I wonder if the myth is true that if a vampire gets near garlic, they die." _Tsuna thought. "_I better not risk it."_

"Actually I think I'm going to skip breakfast today, and go to school early." Tsuna said to Reborn, as he headed out the door, and down the stairs.

"Good morning Tsuna." Nana said. "Come in and have some breakfast."

Tsuna went into the kitchen and to the fridge instead. I-Pin, Lambo, Bianci, Gokudera, Reborn (How did he get down there so fast?), and Futa were at the table eating food. Tsuna reached into the fridge and grabbed orange juice. He poured it into a glass and chugged it down fast. He almost gagged on it. "_This is the most terrible orange juice I've ever tasted."_ He thought.

He smelled it, and it smelled like normal orange juice, but suddenly he smelled copper again, and looked at the table. The smell was coming from them, their blood. He unconsciously walked towards them, he snapped himself out of it. "What's wrong tenth?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine." He replied.

"Why don't you sit and eat with us?" Futa asked.

"Actually, I'm leaving early today, so I won't be having breakfast." Tsuna said, walking towards the front door.

Gokudera jumped up from the table and followed Tsuna. "I'll come too Tenth." He said, putting on his shoes.

In his mind, Tsuna face palmed. "_Why haven't I noticed how annoying he is?" _He thought.

Tsuna waved to Nana as he left with Gokudera, closing the door behind them. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. The smell of copper wasn't as strong as it was in the house. He walked out the gate, while Gokudera followed.


	4. Chapter 4

After making sure the gate was closed after Gokudera followed him out, they walked down the street together talking about random things. They came to the road where Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei would meet up every morning and walk to school together. Sure enough he could see them up ahead waving to them. He waved back with a big smile. "Yo, what's up Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.

"Good morning Tsu-kun." Kyoko and Haru said at the same time.

"Good morning everyone." Tsuna said with a smile.

The copper smell hit his nose again, but this time it wasn't over whelming like it was in the kitchen. It smelled nice, and southing. His eyes flashed red for a moment. He hoped that no one had noticed. He looked around, Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing, Kyoko and Haru were talking and laughing with each other, and Ryohei was punching the air like usual. He let out a relaxed sigh and joined them. "This is weird Tsu-kun you're not late like usual, you're actually quite early." Kyoko said.

Tsuna shrugged. "You guys were early too." He said changing the subject. "Why is that?"

Yamamoto and Kyoko looked at each other. "Honestly I don't know, I just felt like I had to leave early." Yamamoto answered for both of them.

Soon they arrived at the school. Ryohei parted ways with them, they all waved to him as he ran into the school ahead of the rest. They slowly made their way to the door and up the stairs to the classroom. They went in the door, and sat in their seats just as the bell rang. Nezu- sensei entered the room and stood at the teacher desk. "Good morning class." He said, with a smile.

"We'll just wait for Sawada to get here and we'll start the lesson." He said looking at the door, expecting Tsuna to rush in the door.

Tsuna raised his hand. "Um, Nezu- Sensei I'm already here." He said.

Nezu- sensei looked at him with shock and disbelief. "Wow, you're actually not late for once. Even that demon prefect is outside waiting for you." Nezu said pointing out the window towards the front gate.

Tsuna looked out the window and saw Hibari standing in front of the gates, waiting for someone. He chuckled and looked back towards the front of the room. "Okay, let's do roll call then." Nezu said, looking at his class list.

He called off all the names and started their first lesson of the day. Tsuna looked carelessly out the window, and started fidgeting he could smell, and hear everything in the room. "Sawada!" Nezu- sensei yelled.

Tsuna put his hand over his ear quickly. "Yes sir?" He asked.

Nezu had a smirk on his face. "_Oh shit."_ Tsuna thought.

"Come up here and answer this math problem." He said with a smug smile.

"_Great the world just loves torturing me doesn't it?"_ Tsuna thought, getting out of his chair.

He walked up to the front of the room, and picked up the chalk. He stared at the board. Nothing. He was about to turn to Nezu and tell him that he didn't know what the answer was when something flickered on the board. He looked at the board, numbers appeared in front of his eyes, and were working out the problem. "_What the hell?" _He thought.

The final answer was circled at the end. He put it down and walked back to his seat. Nezu looked at the answer and looked back at him. "What?" Tsuna asked.

"That's the correct answer." He stuttered.

"Way to go Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"Thanks." Tsuna said, sweat dropping.

Nezu didn't bother him for the rest of the class. "Hey, do you notice something different about Dame- Tsuna?" He heard a bunch of girl whispering behind him.

"Yeah, he seems smarter and he's on time too, what's happening." Another asked.

Nezu shushed them, and he didn't hear them again. He sighed, his senses were going crazy. There were too many people in the room, the smell of everybody's blood was making him go crazy. He raised his hand. "What is it Dame- Tsuna?" Nezu asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom."He said.

"Fine, go ahead." Nezu sighed.

Tsuna got out of seat, and dodged the foot that Mochidia put in his path. He opened the door, and closed it quickly. He ran down the hall towards the door to the roof. _"It's close to lunch time anyways, I can just hang out there until then." _He thought, opening the door.

What he wasn't expecting was that Hibari would be there napping. He slammed open the door and sat along the cool cement wall, away from the sun. He settled down and breathed in the fresh air. He closed his eyes, and listened to the wind. There was a scrap on the cement, his eyes snapped open, now he could smell something on the other side of the wall. "Hibari." Tsuna groaned under his breath.

He looked around the corner. Hibari was looking around with his tonfa's raised cautiously. He still didn't know where he was, or who he was. He was trying to be as quiet as he could, to sneak up on the person, but he was closing in on him fast. Tsuna looked up at the roof above him. There was no way Hibari would think that someone could get up there. He looked around the corner again, Hibari was getting closer. He quickly jumped as high as he could to the roof. Surprisingly he hopped right on top, landing in the middle of the concrete. He dropped down on his stomach, and peered over the edge. Hibari had search the whole roof, and came up with nothing. With a frustrated look he left the roof, and went to the disciplinary committee room to take his nap. Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief and got off his stomach. "I know that I could have beaten him easily in a fight, but I don't think I'm ready to fight him yet." Tsuna said, to himself.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, and Tsuna jumped off of the ledge. He walked back down to the classroom, and grabbed his lunch. "Tenth!" He heard Gokudera yell.

He looked over at the entrance of the classroom where Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru were standing. "Let's go eat lunch on the roof." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna nodded and followed them. When they got to the roof they started eating and chatting. "Where were you the last 10 minutes of class?" Kyoko asked Tsuna.

"I was trying to get away from Hibari." He answered eating his bento that his mom made.

He gagged most of it down, he was beginning to taste things differently. "Oh, that reminds me. My dad wanted me to invite you to the sushi shop after school. He made new dishes and he wants some people to try them." Yamamoto said.

Everybody agreed that they would go. Soon the bell rang for classes to start up again, and everybody made there was back to the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry for not updating in a while. I just started high school this year and I was a little stressed out, but I took the weekend to write. So I hope you enjoy! :)

As luck would have it Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had gym right after lunch. Today they were doing track and field stuff today. When they got into the locker room Tsuna suddenly remembered his wings. _"How the heck am I going to hide them?" _He thought.

He opened his gym locker and took out his shorts and shirt. First he slipped on his shorts, than pressed his back against the wall as he ripped his shirt off. He made sure no one was watching as he got off the wall for a second and pulled his gym shirt over his head. He sighed in relief as he saw nobody had noticed. "Are you ready Tsuna?!" Yamamoto called.

"Yeah!" Tsuna called back, and raced after them.

"Okay, everybody we will start with a couple laps around the field." The gym teacher said looking at his clipboard.

Everyone groaned and sluggishly started jogging around the track. Tsuna rolled his eyes and ran behind the crowd of people, not being able to pass them. When the coach finally told them to stop, everyone was either panting or lying on the ground. Tsuna looked around curiosity, he wasn't in the least bit winded. He looked over at Yamamoto and Gokudera even they were tired. "Okay next we'll be doing sprint races." The coach said. "I need Gokudera, Aomori, Akita, Miyagi, Iwate, and Sawada to go to one of the six lanes.

Some people snickered as Tsuna turned and walked to the first lane on the outside. The others followed and got in the lanes beside him. Gokudera barked at the other students so he got the lane beside Tsuna. "Okay, so we're going to run the typical 60 metres. When I set off the gun start sprinting and stop when you get over the line over there." The coach said with a bored expression.

"One your mark." Tsuna and the other students got into a crouching position.

"Get set." They slightly raised off the ground.

"GO!" He shouted, they all took off.

They were all on par with each other until Tsuna pulled far ahead of everyone else. The coach stopped his stop watch and looked at Tsuna in amazement. "What was my time?" He asked.

"9.89 seconds." He said stunned. "You were two seconds away from breaking a world record."

"Really?!" He shouted.

"That was amazing Tenth! I guess the training with Reborn has finally paid off." Gokudera said with puppy dog ears and tail.

"Ha ha, I guess." Tsuna chuckled.

"Sawada! Let's try you on some of the field exercises." The coach said the bored expression long gone.

"Okay..." Tsuna sighed.

"Let's do javelin!" He said happily dragging Tsuna onto the field.

Tsuna sighed and grabbed the sharp ended pole. He pointed it towards the sky and threw it with minimal force. It flew out of his hand and across the field into the target. The students ooh and aahed as he continued doing the different activities. The rest of the class consisted of Tsuna doing everything and the rest of the students watching him in amazement. The final one he did was the pole vault. He took a long reassuring breath before running and flinging himself over the bar, he didn't even think about his wings until he painfully landed on his back. He clenched his teeth and sat up. His fang poked into his lip making it bleed. "Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna wiped his lip with his arm and nodded. "Well, I guess that's all for class. Thank you Sawada for showing the students your skills." Coach said with a smile. "Are you interested in joining the track and field team?" He whispered to him.

Tsuna shook his head. "Sorry, I can't." He said sweatdropping.

"Oh, well that too bad." Coach sighed.

Tsuna headed into the locker room and straight to the bathroom. He made sure no one was in there and locked the door. He pulled off his shirt and looked at his raven black wings. The feather were slightly crumpled and falling off, while one of his wings were in a weird sort of angle. He spread them out and looked at them more. It was sort of weird seeing himself with wings. He turned a couple of times to make sure they weren't hurt before he folded them back in and pulled his shirt back on. He unlocked the door, exited the bathroom and got changed before he joined Gokudera and Yamamoto by the door. "So are we going to go meet up with everyone then go to my place?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tsuna said with a wide smile.

By the gate they met up with Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru who came by from her school (Kyoko texted her), and Chrome who managed to get away from Ken and Chisuka. They headed down the road towards Yamamoto's dads sushi shop. When they got there Yamamoto opened the door and yelled an "I'm home with taste testers!"

Yamamoto's dad turned around and smiled in their direction. "Hello Yamamoto's friends." He said with the same cheerful smile as Yamamoto's.

They happily sat down at the counter and chatted while Yamamoto's dad made them fresh sushi. He was handed the first bowl, even though he knew he probably wouldn't like it because of his changing taste buds he picked up the chopsticks and started eating. He took a bite and it slowly melted in his mouth. He was surprised as he found he liked the flavour and it didn't taste like it was rotting. He took another bite then another until he was on his last. He suddenly dropped his chopsticks, his breathing slowed. It felt like there were holes being burned in his throat. "Uh, what's in this?" Tsuna asked slowly, covering his reddening throat.

"Well there's brown rice, seaweed, garlic, to..." He was cut off by Tsuna coughing.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked giving him a worried look.

"It's okay, I'm just a little allergic to garlic." Tsuna gagged. "I'll be right back."

Tsuna ran out the doors of the shop and into the alley behind the store. He looked around frantically, he didn't know why. Suddenly fluid started building up in his throat until it spilled it out onto the pavement. He looked down at the front of his shirt and the pavement, he was covered in crimson blood. "Blood." He muttered before spreading his wings.

He landed on a roof top a little away from Yamamoto's house and looked around for any people. "He smelled the faint smell of copper and looked down into one of the alley's underneath him. He folded in his wings and dropped down behind Mochida. He spun around and looked at him as he stepped partially out of the shadows. "Dame- Tsuna? What are you doing here?!" Mochida said angrily and slightly confused.

"I need your help." Tsuna said slowly walking out of the shadows.

Mochida saw him covered in blood and his eyes widened. "Well, it's not usually in my nature to help dame people like you, but seriously you look like shit. So I guess you should thank me." He said with a smirk walking towards him.

Tsuna smiled and purposely fell to the ground. Mochida then ran to him in order to help him up when Tsuna smirked and grabbed his shoulder and forced his fangs into the boy's neck. Mochida yelped and struggled to get Tsuna off of him. Tsuna held him tighter until he was successfully passed out. He threw him on the ground, and walked away down the alley. He would deal with him later so he wouldn't tell the whole school his new secret. He hoped from building to building and was soon back at the shop. "_Shit, I'm still covered in blood." _Tsuna thought, cursing himself for being so stupid.

He ripped his shirt off and threw it into the dumpster behind him before entering the shop again. "Hey Tsuna! You're back... what happened to your shirt?" Yamamoto asked.

"There was a homeless guy on the corner and he looked cold so I gave him my shirt?" Tsuna tried.

"Oh! That was nice of you!" Yamamoto said smiling.

"_He believed that?" _Tsuna thought while sweatdropping.

"Hey, has anyone seen Reborn? I haven't seen him since this morning." Tsuna asked.

"He told me that he had to go back to Italy for a meeting with ninth." Gokudera said.

"_I wonder why he didn't tell me." _Tsuna thought.

After a couple of hours at Yamamoto's house Tsuna, Gokudera, and Chrome left the shop waving behind them. Gokudera and Chrome walked Tsuna back to his house before heading to theirs. "Mom! I'm home!" Tsuna shouted from the front door.

"Hi Tsu- kun! You have a visitor in your room waiting for you." Nana said with a smile.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes knowing who it was. "Thanks mom." He said rushing up the stairs.

He slammed open the door and just as he thought Mochida was sitting at the little table he had in the middle of his room. "I thought you would come." Tsuna said coldly setting his stuff on the bed and sitting across from him.

"What the hell are you Sawada." Mochida said with slight fear.

I guess I'll end this chapter here for right now. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming out maybe next few days or week?


End file.
